


Lost Boy

by JarvelousLady



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Happy Ending, Neverland, Peter Pan AU, Poverty, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarvelousLady/pseuds/JarvelousLady
Summary: What had become of her petit ange ? Was he hungry, cold, alone? Did he get in some trouble or another? She didn’t want to think of the most horrible things that might have happened to her little brother and instead prayed for him to at least have found a shelter for the cold winter night.





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short story for a friend's birthday and thought it would be nice to share it with other fans.
> 
> I was saddened by Éponine and Gavroche's death and wanted a happy ending for them. With this Peter Pan AU, I found a way for them to live forever, away from misery.
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)

A young girl was sitting at her window sill, watching the stars which seemed to be shining brighter than ever that night. She was saddened and worried for her younger brother, Gavroche, who has been abandoned by their parents a few weeks ago.

Since his departure, she sometimes crossed his path in the parisian streets. He would tell her how happy he was with his boys and that he never wanted to come back home. However, the fact that she last saw him a week ago and never saw him again after that was alarming.

What had become of her _petit ange_? Was he hungry, cold, alone? Did he get in some trouble or another? She didn’t want to think of the most horrible things that might have happened to her little brother and instead prayed for him to at least have found a shelter for the cold winter night.

Her parents never mentioned him. He was nothing to them, she thought to herself. She even wondered if they forgot him altogether. She wouldn't be surprised if it was the case.

The memory of his cocky grin and blond curls crowning his precious head brought tears to her eyes and she cried and sobbed for a long time before she finally dozed off.

When she woke up, she was greeted by that same angelic face she was longing to smother with kisses.

Jumping with surprise she addressed the apparition.“Gavroche? Is that you?”

The boy, seated beside her on the sill, giggled at the silly expression gracing his sister’s face. At once, she was hugging him, kissing his warm, chubby cheeks, as if to make sure he was real. “Oh Gavroche, how I missed you!”

Then, letting go of her brother, who was expressing some unease at being held so tightly, she continued. “Where have you been all this time? I was so worried!”

“ 'Ponine please! That's why I'm here, actually. I couldn't stay far from you for too long!” Standing, Gavroche took his sister's hand in his, pulling her to the open window. “ _Allez_ , you have to come with me!”

Panicked, Éponine pulled back, shaking her head. “Gav’ no! Are you mad! What are you doing?”

Gavroche only smiled to her, answering with enthusiasm. “We’re going to Neverland!”

“What are you talking about? What's Neverland?” She asked, confused by her brother's strange behaviour.

“That’s where I live with my boys now. You'll see, you'll like it there! We'll live together and we'll never go hungry again. No more grownups to beat and boss us around. We'll be happy together…” He squeezes her hand. “... _forever_ ”

Éponine was left more confused by her brother's answer than enlightened. As she opened her mouth to object that no such perfect land existed, Gavroche suddenly exclaimed : “Oh, I nearly forgot ! Silly me!” Then reaching in his pocket, he blew some golden dust she thought was sand at her.

Now furious, Éponine snapped at her brother. “Stop it! Gavroche, stop with that nonsense! What's wrong with you?”

The _gamin_ ’s cocky smile didn't leave his lips, instead he continued. “ Remember that time last summer when we pinched that basket full of grapes ? We ate them and played by the Saint-Michel fountain all afternoon”

Blinking, Éponine nodded. “ Yes, of course I do. We had so much fun..” She concided with a smile.

“I want you to close your eyes and think of that happy thought, would you do this for me?”

Éponine nodded again and slowly closed her eyes, focusing on that happy memory.

After a moment, hearing Gavroche giggle, she opened her eyes and shrieked as she was floating, her head nearly touching the ceiling.

“Gavroche, help me down!”

Joining his sister, Gavroche took her hand back in his. “Don't be frightened, just keep focusing on that happy thought!”

Pulling on her hand, he headed to the open window, pointing to the sky. “ We’ll fly on to Neverland, see? Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning.”

Pulled by her brother, Éponine was taken away, to an uncertain but exciting, neverending future.


End file.
